Behind The World
by AllieLuvssBillaKaulitz
Summary: Allie is stuck in a world with a few friends and a horrible life at home. There is one hope though, the band Tokio Hotel.
1. Voices

Behind The World Chapter 1

* * *

I just got home from a movie with one of my best friends, Alex. I was really tired, bed sounded like a good thing. I laid down and put my pillows where I wanted them to be and laid my head gently on them. I closed my eyes and heard a voice in my head.

'_I'm sorry Katie.'_

I opened my eyes. I never had this voice in my head before. I stared at the ceiling which had my Tokio Hotel poster on it. I sighed and went back to sleep with this boys voice in my head all night long.

~Morning~

"Caitlin! Get up. You'll be late for school!"

I sat up in my bed and grabbed an outfit for school. Black tee and orange jeans. I heard my cell phone vibrate from the top of my bed.

"Hello?"

"ALLIE, GUESS WHAT?"

"Why the hell are you calling so fucking early?"

"TOKIO HOTEL IS COMING."

"What?" It was too early in the morning for crap like this.

"Ugh, Tokio Hotel is coming to Michigan!!"

My eyes widened. I gasped in disbelief.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes! You have to come."

"Well duh! I'll see you at school."

I hung up the phone and started my day extra happy. After I got changed and did my hair, I sat down and flipped on the TV. The TV was all the way up. I turned it down and changed from guys in spandex to music. I hummed along with it as I put on my converse boots, which were almost impossible to get into.

"Caitlin, turn that crap off. We're leaving." said my dad. I hated my dad. I sighed and went out through the garage door to start another horrible day of school. At least I had my friends there.

* * *

**A/N: My first chapter. Review and get virtual ice-cream *evil laugh***


	2. FML

I walked to my locker, going off to my first class, Algebra 2. I sighed and as I walked with Alex.

"Why are you so sad? Our favorite band in the world is coming and your sad. What the hell is wrong?"

I didn't want to tell her at the moment, it would turn into a very lengthy conversation, and I just didn't have the time. I sat at a desk next to this jock named Steve. I hadn't done my homework from the night before, and I knew I would get busted for it. I opened my book to look like I was doing something useful, when in reality i was drawing. Drawing the one perfect [erson in life, the one who kept me going when I had no hope, the one who brings a smile to my face. The one, the only, Bill Kaulitz. Alex never knew I liked Bill as much as she did. I couldn't and I didn't know why. the teacher came around and I slid the drawing under some other peices of loose leaf and looked at the next chapter, polynomials. Polynomials are, blah, blah, blah. Ugh. The clock ticked as she told us to start the next section in our books. I slid out my phone and texted Alex, hoping her cell was on vibrate, if it wasn't I wouldn't be suprised. I sent it and I heard n phone. Thank God, I didn't need to get into anymore trouble this week, I already have to stay in the princable's office after school.

Allie; **I'll talk to you about it at lunch alrite?**

Alex; **Okay. Now stop texting, this is costing me minutes!**

I slid the phone into my hoddie's pocket. The bell rang and I was one of the first to leave. I was one of the first to be gone. Next class was my favorite. GERMAN!!!! The teacher,, was like the father I always wanted. We were friends, and best of all he likes Tokio Hotel. I skiped to german and sat in my seat. Front row.

"Caitlin may i speak with you please?"

"Sup. Whats going on?"

"tokio Hotel is coming today!"

"HERE?!?!"

"yes!" he chuckled. "now sit back sown katie."

I smiled the widest smile, and thought of what I would say, or how I would react. I couldnt mess this up.


	3. Do I know you?

Behind The World Chapter 3

**Original POV**

I sat in my desk, shaking. I was out of control, in shock, whatever you want to call it. My friend, Mia, grabbed a seat next to me.

"You okay?" she laughed a bit. "I'm guessing it has to do with Tokio Hotel."

How right she was, she knew me very well. I squealed. What else could I do? I was in LOVE with Bill. If he died, I would die along with him. Mr. Gretch told the class to quiet down and sit in their seats. I popped open my fat binder to fond a mirror. No fucking mirror!

"MIA. Do you have a mirror?" I looked at her with the widest smile planted on my face. She just looked at me as If I were a physco. She handed me her mini mirror and I fixed my hair to the way it should be. I wish I had my eyeliner with me. I smiled and waited for Mr. Gretch to ring them in.

"Class, please, Settle down!" The class shut their mouths and listened. "Well now that I have your attention since it is almost the end of the year I thought it would be nice to have a special guest come to the classroom." He looked directly at me and nodded, "Please welcome…" The four hottest men in the world walked through the door. They were so close I could touch them. "TOKIO HOTEL!" the class screamed. I kept my cool, I didn't want to make a bad impression on them, and this was my one and only chance! "Now class, I'd like you to introduce yourselves to these, fine gentleman."

Of course I had to be the first person. My heart sped and I was flustered. "Ich bin Caitlin Vanderlip." Bill stared right at me and smiled with his perfect teeth, perfect everything.

"Y-You're Caitlin?" he asked. "Katie!" he whispered.

"Billy?" He ran into my arms. This was Bill, The one in Kindergarten. My best friend, until he said he had to go home one day. I never knew he meant to Germany. I hoped I would never loose him again.

"Mr. Gretch? Would it be alright if I talked to Caitlin…" he looked down at me. "In the hall?"

Mr. Gretch smiled at me and I knew he hoped for the best between Bill and I. "Go ahead." I promised myself from now on I would save every precious moment I even glanced at a picture of him. Tears were in my eyes, blurring my sight of him. He wiped them away from my face and smiled at me.

"I can't believe it's you." He said.

"Oh, you can't believe this is me? What about you Mr. Rockstar?" I laughed slightly so he wouldn't hear my real one. No need to embarrass myself.

"A lot has happened." He looked down at m lap and took my hand from it. I felt the magic as soon as our hands met. "S-So, I- I'm sorry." I said looking down at the floor, trying hard not to cry again or loose all control of me. "I'm sorry Caitlin. I'm the one who left you."

"Well it's fine now, now that you're here." I finally took my eyes off the floor to look at his chocolate brown eyes that invited me to hug him tightly and embrace him.

"Caitlin. The reason I came here was to see you again. I couldn't stand to leave you here, Ich leibe dich."

H-He loved me? This was far too good to be true. The one I have loved sine I was 13 is a famous Rockstar that I knew as a little kid?

**Bill's POV**

"I'm sorry Caitlin. I'm the one who left you."

"Well it's fine now, now that you're here." She looked up at me and hugged me. I missed Katie so much; all I could think about is if I would ever see her again. But now she was here, in my arms.

"Caitlin. The reason I came here was to see you again. I couldn't stand to leave you here, Ich leibe dich."

I waited for her to say something. Nothing. I hope I didn't scare her. Bill, you've just dropped the love bomb.


	4. Life is not a fairytale

How could I grasp this? This is way too much for my mind to wrap around. I must be dreaming, yes dreaming. Bill could not be in front of me, he didn't say he loved me. If this were real then what would I say? Of course almost every girl in the world would say yes if their idol asked them out, but I couldn't let my friend down or the world down with it. Even if it meant having a horrible life, I couldn't stand seeing everyone else around me hurting.

"You love me?" I asked, still slightly confused if I was awake or in a lovely dream.

"Yes Katie, more than anything." He looked at me with his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and his heavenly smile. I loved this boy so much and he was offering everything to me. I couldn't let him down, not after all he did. He came here for me and I had to reject him. I knew he believed in love at first sight and I knew he would always keep fighting for the girl he wanted. Nothing will ever go the way I had wanted it to. Life is not a fairytale; the bad things keep coming back to haunt you when you think everything is going great.

"I- I don't know if I'm ready... I need some time." I stuttered.

"I want to apologize to you Katie. I know I left you back when we were kids and I never told you I would be leaving to Germany… I just didn't want to see you hurt. But I guess you probably are now…"

"It's fine Bill. We were just kids at the time." I smiled and looked at him. He really didn't look like the Billy I knew. He took my hand and stood up. "Let's get you back to class."

"Uh... yeah." I followed behind his footsteps and sat back in my desk. I looked at Tom and saw him smirking, which made my face even redder than it was before all this.

"You okay Caitlin?" Mia asked me.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled to everyone in the class. I knew this day was just set up for worse things to happen. Mr. Gretch stood up from his desk.

"Okay class. Tokio Hotel is going to perform in the gym, so let's head down."

I started walking towards the gym and fled the room as fast as I could. Bill just had to catch up with me. "You okay Katie?"

"I just have a lot on my mind. I need sometime alone if that's okay." I sighed. He left my side and I sat on the bleachers. Mia sat next to me and sighed. "What happened? AND don't get mad this time!"

"I can't say… I just need to think okay?"

"Whatever…" she laid her back up against the wall. Bill was standing at the microphone getting ready to sing.

"Hallo. Uh, were going to sing Durch Den Monsun. I hope you like it." He said with his heavy German accent.

Das Fernster öffnet sich nicht mehr  
Hier drin ist's voll von dir und mehr  
Und vor mir geht die letzte Kerze aus  
Ich warte schon ne Ewigkeit  
Endlich ist es jetzt so weit  
und draußen ziehn die schwarzen Wolken auf

Ich muss durch den Monsun  
Hinter die Welt  
Ans Ende der Zeit  
Bis kein Regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den Sturm  
Am Abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nichtmehr kann  
Denke ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Durch den Monsun  
Ein halber Mond versinkt vor mir  
War der eben noch bei dir ?  
Und hält er wirklich was er mir verspricht ?  
Ich weiß, dass ich dich finden kann  
hör deinen Namen im Orkan  
Ich glaub noch mehr dran glauben kann ich nicht

Ich muss durch den Monsun  
Hinter die Welt  
Ans Ende der Zeit  
Bis kein Regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den Sturm  
Am Abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nichtmehr kann  
Denke ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann  
Durch den Monsun  
Hey...  
Hey...  
Ich kämpf mich durch die Mächte  
Hinter dieser Tür  
Werde sie besiegen und dann  
Führ'n sie mich zu dir  
Dann wird alles gut  
Dann wird alles gut  
Alles gut

He ended the song smoothly. Every word he sang made me want to fall into his arms and say that I loved him. Something was holding me back. I knew I was nervous but that wasn't it. It was something more, something deep inside of me that I couldn't let out. I slouched against the wall and sighed. I had to much on my mind. 


	5. Why do you love me?

** Bill POV **

Katie was being so difficult. I really wanted to know what she thinks of me. She probably thinks I am a freak for dropping the ball like that. After I sang Durch Den Monsun Mr. Gretch Said thanks for coming and crap like that.

"Bill. You okay?" I heard Tom say.

I was totally out of it, I zoned out and just stood there. My mind was full.

**Original POV**

Jesus Fuck, Caitlin. The guy of your dreams is standing right there? Why not go for him! I slapped myself and stood up, I could do this. I started walking over to him; I could read his smile from over here.

"Hey Billy," I said.

"Hi…" He looked down then back up at me.

"I- I think I love you Bill." I wanted to scream. SCREAM, SCHREI!

"You do?" He smiled. "Do you really? How could YOU love a guy like ME?"

"You're perfect Bill, in every way possible." I took his hand from his side and grasped it in mine. "Ich leibe Bill."

"Follow me." He started walking towards the exit.

"Where are we –"

"Just trust me. You'll be surprised."

I jumped on his back as we ran through the neighborhood together. "We're here."

I got off his back and I knew this place from somewhere… I looked around this empty house. "Coming Katie?" he asked.

"Uh, Yah." He opened the gate for me and in the back; I saw what I haven't seen since I was about seven years old. Right there in front of me was our old tree house. It was just for Tom, Bill, and I.

"Oh my God Billy!" I squealed. "Let's go inside!"

I started running. "Last one's a rotten egg." I joked.

I was now inside, and damn, I remembered how much I loved this thing when I was little. Inside was our little cheap cloth on a stick that read 'Fort KBT', for fort Katie, Bill, and Tom. I smiled and stood next to Bill.

"Whoa…" He gasped. "I never knew it was this old…"

I smiled and hugged him. I really missed the days when we were best friends. But I would never regret this moment, It was probably the only time I would ever have with him again. Our faces were front in front of each others and I swear I was about to cry, All of it just hit me at once. He stroked my cheek with his delicate finger and came closer to me. His lips gently rubbed against mine and BAM. I knew he was the one. My Billa Bear.

**Tom POV**

"Where the fuck is my little bro?" I asked Georg.

"I dunno." He went back to talking to some blonde haired girl. Jesus Bill.

**Alex POV**

School was out and I stood outside the school waiting for Allie.

"Where is she?" I mumbled to myself.

I got out my phone and dialed her number. I waited for the four rings to end. Where the hell was she? She had to be up to something an I was going to figure it out.


End file.
